I'm Dead, So Why Are You Still Here?
by Writer Person M
Summary: Max wakes up the morning of her birthday to find... that she's dead? She has no memory of what happened last night and all of a sudden her ex-best friends are there too. How are they conected to her? Fax and Niggy. T for mentions of alchohol, murder
1. Dead to Me

**Hey, it's Liz. I use to have another profile _LizzyAwkwardTurtle_ so please read my other stories as well as this one :). Any who, here's my cousin Abby with the disclaimer:**

**Abby: Does she look like a guy to you? No? There's your disclaimer. Now follow the arrow to the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**XX**

**Max's P.O.V**

My back was hurting.

That was my first thought when I woke up. I looked over at the alarm clock on the table next to me.

_2:56 A.M._

I groaned; I missed it by 11 minutes. I was supposed to stay up until 2:45 with my best friend/half-sister Ella, but I guess we passed out. I looked to my left to see Ella drooling on to her pillow. I laughed softly at how childish she looked. Now that I was 18, an official adult, I felt mature.

I looked around the room at my friends; Ella, my previously mentioned half-sister/best friend who was now snoring, Dylan, my boyfriend who was in the bed next to mine, Lissa, who was practically sleeping on top of Sam on the bed across from me, and Brigid, who opted for the couch saying that it was too couple-y in here.

I got up quietly and winced as I straightened out my back. Walking to the front of the cabin I realized how much of a mess we made. I hoped Jeb wouldn't be too mad. After all, it _is_ my birthday. I carefully stepped over a broken beer bottle and looked outside. It was still dark and really quiet; almost too quiet.

"Hey," I said softly hoping to wake someone up, no one stirred.

"Hey," I said again, this time louder, "Does anyone want to go outside with me?"

Again everyone acted as if I hadn't said anything, they were all sleeping soundly. I glanced outside again, desperately wishing to go for a run.

"I'm going outside," I all but screamed, "Would anyone care to come with me?"

No one moved. _Fine,_ I thought, _I'll just go alone then._

I walked outside expecting to feel the wind, but there was nothing; my feet weren't even cold. I looked down at my feet and saw that I still had my new converse on. Suddenly, I felt was the feeling of blood rushing to my head which made me dizzy.

_I'll just run it off, _I thought. I started to run into the woods that surrounded my large cabin. I ran until I came to a clearing. I looked around getting this sense of déjà vu.

I sat down underneath the tree in the middle of the clearing and tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered the cake, posing for pictures, the cake, mumbling to Ella that we had to stay up for the exact time I was born, the cake…

I caught a glimpse of something dark moving out of the corner of my eye.

"Is someone there?"

There wasn't an answer, but I had a feeling of dread wash over me, which made my heart start to race. I got up and looked around the clearing for any sign of life. I started to walk around the tree when a snapping sound made me stop. Then something wet fell onto my head. My heart just about stopped right then and there. Slowly I looked up and saw eyes; my eyes to be exact. They looked cold and lifeless. I screamed as loud as I could, knowing no one could hear me.

Knowing that it had nothing to do with being in the middle of the forest.

**First chapter is now complete! Sorry it's so short but this is all I could think of. Anyway, I need some OC's (original characters) for the next few chapters so please review with the name, age, looks, and how you died. Oh and maybe a bit on how you act. I will use most of the OC's; just not all of you will be dead.**

**0-5 reviews: I'll update in about a week**

**6-10: I'll update in a few days**

**11-25: I'll update tomorrow**

**I hope you like the story **

**-Liz**


	2. Authors Note:

**Hey. Sorry for the Author's Note but I need to tell you guys something. I probably won't be updating until the weekend . I'm so sorry, but I have been swamped with homework this week and I just don't have time. I'll update maybe tomorrow or Saturday. Thanks for all the reviews Again I'm sorry!**

**Liz**


	3. Scared Me to Memories

**Thank you for all the reviews:) you guys are awesome! Oh and thanks to everyone who gave me an OC. Here's a shout out to my awesome reviewers:**

**_Whisper13: _The description of your OC kind of sounds like me, at least the way she acts does :P**

**_Empty Thoughts:_ That's what I'm going for.**

**_mymortalromances: _Thank you:) it's going to get even better as the chapters go on.**

**_haha: _I'm really bad at getting enough ideas onto paper to make the chapters longer. Sorry:(**

**_Knight Mistress:_ I love that name Guinevere, it's really cool **

**_loueylouey14: _Of course you liked the disclaimer. Thanks for the OC.**

**And thanks to all the people who have favorite/alerted me/this story: _loueylouey14, Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, kell young, Empty Thoughts, mymortalromances, and FangSmartz101_. You guys are awesome!**

**I still need some more OC characters so please review with the information that is listed on the previous chapter. This chapter is a bit OOC for Max but she will go back to her original personality soon. Now here's my cousin, Autumn, with the Disclaimer:**

**Autumn: She doesn't own it.**

**Max's P.O.V**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, staring at the – _my _– body. I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the idea; _my _body is dangling from a rope that is attached to _my_ foot, there were two holes in _my _back, _my _blood was slowly drying over _my _body.

From what I can tell, someone tied me up and stabbed me in the back twice. I can also tell that it didn't happen too long ago because the blood isn't dry yet. My brown hair hangs inches from my face and I have to look away as another wave of dizziness washes over me. Underneath me there was a puddle of dried blood. I was dead, so the blood didn't really faze me.

"Hey."

I jumped up and turned around to look at the voice. It was a guy, a familiar guy. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, which were so dark that they were practically black; he had a smirk on his face which I'm assuming had to do with my reaction to his sudden appearance. Then it hit me; he could see me.

"You can see me?" I asked, a bit excited that I won't have to be here alone.

"Yeah." Well someone's quiet.

"Wait a minute, how can you see me? I mean, I'm dead." Then I thought about it a bit more, "If I'm dead and you can see me, then that must mean that you're dead too?" It came out more as a question than a statement, like I wasn't sure. But hey, I just woke up a few hours ago dead, I'm not sure of anything right now.

"Yes."

"Would you quit answering with one word?"

"Does this annoy you?"

"No dip, Sherlock!"

"Touchy, touchy."

"Just tell me why you're here." I asked the question that's been bugging me for a while.

"I don't know. One minute I'm walking through the forest and the next I hear a scream that exploded my eardrums."

"I could do without the sarcasm." I scowled as he continued to smirk. I think that's the thing I hate about him the most.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" He asked.

I was about to say no when he smiled, not that smirk he's had on his face so far but a real smile, teeth and all. My eyes zeroed in on his teeth and I started to feel a bit dizzy.

_:P/I'm a flashback line break, aren't I awesome/:P_

All of a sudden I was in a room full of screaming kids. I had to put my hands over my ears to keep them from falling off. I took a look around; there were finger paintings all over the walls and toys thrown around the room. I spotted black haired boy in the corner, his arms held at least 10 cookies.

_Where am I,_ I thought.

"You're in a memory."

I almost screamed at the sudden appearance of the smirking boy. "Would you quit _doing _that!"

"Quit doing what? Breathing," There's that smirk again, I just want to smack it of his sexy face an-

_Whoa_, I thought, _I did _not _just think that._

I decided to ignore his comment, "How the hell am I in a memory? Is that even possible?"

"Language. We are surrounded by little children. Would you really like to be the person to corrupt their innocent minds?" His smirk grew, "And obviously it's possible."

I glared at him but he didn't even flinch. A cry of pain interrupted my glare, so I turned around and saw a little girl with brown hair looking at her hand as if she had never seen one before. I decided to get closer to her and the black haired boy to figure out what they were saying.

"You bit me." The little girl said in monotone little kid voice.

"Well you tried to take one of my cookies!" The little boy said as if it was a serious crime.

"But those are my cookies!" She acted as if it was the end of the world. Those cookies must be really good. "Look at what you did to my hand! It has bite marks on it." She frowned going back to staring at her hand.

"I'm sorry," The boy said sadly, "Here." He held out his hand which had a huge cookie in it.

The girl smiled and took the cookie, eating it in only two bites.

"Thanks. I'm Maxine; what's your name?"

"Nick." He said with his mouth full of cookie.

Maxine frowned, "You don't look like a Nick."

Now it was Nick's turn to frown, "You don't look like a Maxine either."

Maxine thought for a minute then smiled bigger than a kid on Christmas, "I know! I'll call you Fang."

"Why?"

"Because you bit me and it hurt," She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And you can call me Max! That's what my friend Monique calls me."

Fang smiled, "Okay," He thought for a moment, "Do you want to be friends?"

Max's smile grew 10 times bigger than before, "Yeah! We could be _best _friends." Then the two new friends hugged, abandoning perfectly good cookies on the floor.

I turned back to the smirking kid, then looked back at the hugging toddlers, specifically the girl.

"That's me, isn't it?" I whispered softly.

"Unless there's another girl in this town with the same name and personality as you, I would think so."

"I don't even remember this happening."

"You obviously do since this is your _memory_." He smirked.

I ignored that comment and just stared at him, and then back at the toddlers, then back at him. The realization hit me so hard I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"_Fang_?"

His smirk was the last thing I saw before everything got fuzzy.

**So what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Both at the same time? Either way review and let me know. I know the story is kinda slow right now, but don't worry it'll get better next chapter. Again thanks for all of the OC's I WILL use them soon, promise! For your OC I need name, age, looks, and how you died. Oh and a bit on how you act. I was also thinking about getting a Beta Reader so if anyone knows I can get please PM me. Thanks for reading. Review!**

**0-5 reviews: I'll update in a week**

**6-10 reviews: I'll update in a few days**

**11 and up reviews: I'll update tomorrow**

**Liz**


	4. Remember The Dead

**Hey guys. I'm SOOOOOO SORRY about the wait, but I've been sick and my laptop freaked out on me which made it shut down before I could save causing me to lose 2,000 words that took me three days straight to write.  
>Plus I have softball conditioning now, which means after school I have to go on a 30 minute bus ride to get to conditioning. Conditioning ends an hour and a half later! Then I still have an hour of homework to do. Sorry, excuse my rant. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they make my day. Here's a shout-out to my amazing reviewers:<strong>

**_Whisper13_: No, that's not a bad thing. At least, I don't think it is.**

**_EmptyThoughts_: :) cookies…:P**

**_Annalease_: Thanks :)**

**_independentwriter-137_: Thanks for the OC. I'll probably use it in the story, but in a few chapters. I love your stories by the way. And it will be a while until I write who killed who.**

**_MissGleekKoleTigerBabe_: I hope you like this chapter :)**

**_Minimum Glide_: Sorry for this being confusing but I need it to be a bit vague so I can fill in the gaps in later chapters.**

**_Ammythegreat1_: Thanks :) What a lovely friend your OC has :P**

**_Millie85998_: Thanks for the OC! Can you give me a name and be a bit more specific on how she died?**

**_musikfreakmeg_: Yeah I know. I finished reading it and started to write this. Don't worry it won't be exactly the same it just has the same idea. Thanks for telling me.**

**: Thanks fall!**

**And thank you to everyone who has recently favorite/alerted me/this story: _RavenHybrid, BirdKidKirby, Ammythegreat1, CrazyStorywriter, Sammy700, Minimum Glide, MissGleekKoleTigerBabe, RiseToTheSkies, independentwriter-137, lemonadeice1, Slightlysane443, LovingFinnick, fictionalmayhem, and Annalease_, you guys are awesome :) Remember, OC's are appreciated. And if anyone knows a Beta Reader that is really good, please PM me. Also I have been told that this is relatively the same as the book _Between _by Jessica Warman, that is true and it will not be the same as that it just has the same idea of Max waking up and finding herself dead. Now here's my cousin, Adam, with the disclaimer:**

**Adam: No, just no.**

**Max's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I tried to blink away the fuzziness. I looked to my left to see Fang _still _smirking. I was too shocked to be annoyed with him.

"_You're_ Fang?" I asked, because even though I already knew it was true, I didn't want to except that my _ex_-best friend is here with me. And he's _dead_.

"In the spirit." He said, doing what? If you guessed _smirking_ you got it right. If you guessed anything that isn't smirking, well then you're slow.

"But-" I started when I felt blood rushing to my head, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I stumbled back until my back hit the tree. I looked up into my dead eyes again and wished I wasn't dead so that I could puke my guts out.

"You'll get used to it."

I looked up at Fang who was standing where he had been before my random dizziness. I gave him a questioning look. He sighed and walked over to me, offering his hand.

"I used to feel this burning sensation all the time when I first died," he said while pulling me to my feet, "I was trapped in a burning building, I eventually kicked down a door but then everything exploded."

"I-I'm sorry that happened," I whispered after a minute or so.

"Not your fault," he said looking into my eyes without a hint of that stupid smirk on his face, "Come on, I want you to meet some other spirits that died with me in the explosion."

He led me by the hand into the forest. I noticed that I couldn't feel his hand; it was more like I was holding onto water. I don't think I will ever get used to this being dead thing. I just can't believe my life is over, I mean, I had so many plans for the future. I was going to graduate high school, get married, have children, go to college, and become a pilot. Why is the world so cruel-?

"Fang's back!"

I looked up and saw four spirit-like-people jumping out of trees. I guess I zoned out for a while.

"Hi Fang!" a chirpy, familiar looking, dark haired, dark skinned girl said, "We were soooooooooo worried when you didn't come back after a while. We thought maybe an Eraser caught you or something! Erasers are so mean, they just want to mdsfijs."

Her rant was cut off by a pale hand. They person it was attached to was a really tall boy with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes.

I saw Fang mouth a thank you to the blonde haired guy, who in return gave him a questioning glance, nodding in my direction.

Fang cleared his throat, "Um guys, this is Max. She was the one who screamed earlier."

Everyone's mouth's dropped open in shock. They all simultaneously turned towards me. The dark skinned girl spoke first, "Max? Is, is that really you?"

I nodded, confused as to why they were all so shocked.

"You don't remember us, do you?"

I shook my head slowly, a weird guilty feeling washing over me, "I'm sorry, I don't."

The blonde haired boy looked at me and spoke, "How about we remind you. I'm James, but you used to call me Iggy because you couldn't pronounce Icky."

"And I'm Monique," the dark skinned girl said, "But everyone calls me Nudge for some odd reason."

"I'm Zephyr," a little blond boy to the right of Iggy said, "But everyone calls me Gazzy for my digestion issues."

I felt something pulling on my shirt. I looked down to see an adorable little blonde girl with blue eyes staring up at me, "Please remember me Maxie."

That's when it all clicked, "I could never forget you, Angel."

She smiled a 10,000 watt smile at me and jumped into my arms, "I knew you'd remember us! I just knew it!"

I smiled as I hugged her with all my might. I looked over at the rest of them; they all had smiles on their faces too.

"Group hug!" Iggy shouted as he ran to put his arms around Angel and me.

Everyone joined in, chuckling slightly, even Fang joined in for the reunion. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about them. I don't even remember how we stopped being friends. But that doesn't matter anymore; I was with my Flock now, and, even though I was dead, I couldn't be happier.

**I finally finished! Woohoo! Again I'm sorry this took so long, I've been out of inspiration. I still need a few more OC's until I can start writing out the rest of this. I can't promise anything about when I will update but I promise I WILL update. Reviews make me smile :)!**

**- Liz**


	5. Notice

**Hey, I'm back! I know it's been a really, really long time since I last updated (nearly two years) and I don't have any good excuses to tell you why. I've been trying to get my grades up in school and I've been writing my own books whenever I actually had any free time.**

**Also, I will not be continuing any of my other stories, so if you want to "adopt" them, just PM me and I'll tell you what I had in mind for the plot or you can take complete creative liberty and write it however you want. I'll update each story saying who will be writing it from now on.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support I've gotten for these stories.**

**Liz**


End file.
